gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shovel Knight
|Playlist = One game; one episode. (Demo) (Full Playthrough) |Run = |Status = |previous = Plok DecapAttack |next = Toki Contra Force }} Shovel Knight is the twenty-eighth one-off game played by Jon and Arin on . It was later picked up for a full playthrough with Danny, making it the 47th game played by Danny and Arin, and the 119th series on Game Grumps. It was then picked up yet again for a co-op playthrough in 2016. Episodes Demo # Full play through #Dragon Fart Facts #ALL HAIL THE TROUPPLE KING #King Knight FIGHT #The Poop Tease Squeeze #Thanks for the Shawshank #Oh Hey, an Abomination #Grumpy Toad #ALIENS ARE REAL #Crazy Active Bassline #Death of Cuddlebug #*Audible Sigh* #Be Careful #The Blizzard of '96 #THE TOUGHEST KNIGHT #Hall Champion #Jelly Birds #The Tower of Fate #Rainbow Barf #Knight Party # Co-Op # Bouncin' Away # Snatches and Ladders Game information Shovel Knight is a video game in development by Yacht Club Games. The title is the studio's first game and is a downloadable title scheduled to be released for the 3DS, PC, and Wii U during the winter of 2013. In 2013, the game was Greenlit by the Community on Steam. The game is directed by Sean Velasco and will include music composed by Jake Kaufman and Manami Matsumae. Shovel Knight is a side-scrolling platformer similar in style to Mega Man and DuckTales. The eponymous Shovel Knight must defeat the Black Knight, the eight members of "The Order of No Quarter," and The Enchantress, their leader. Shovel Knight's only weapon is a sharpened shovel, which the player can use to slash at enemies. The player can also use the shovel like a pogo stick or dig up the ground looking for treasure. Shovel Knight was announced on March 17, 2013 when Yacht Club Games launched a Kickstarter campaign to help fund the title. When the campaign was over, the developer collected donations totaling $311,502, over four times their requested amount of $75,000. Since the completion of the campaign, the developer has used the game's Kickstarter page to post further updates including information on each member of "The Order of No Quarter." Prior to its release, Yacht Club Games allowed the general public and members of the press to play Shovel Knight at PAX East 2013 and the 2013 E3 Expo. Trivia *This game is one of several games that have at least 20 episodes on Game Grumps. * This is the fourth game to be played both with Jon and Danny, following Secret of Mana, Family Feud, and Mario Party 8. *The game was sent to the Grumps by the game's composer, Jake Kaufman, who is friends with Arin. *Shovel Knight, along with Arin, Danny, and Ross & Orph will be appearing as playable characters in the upcoming game Hex Heroes. *''Game Grumps'' lovely Vitas Varnas appears as a portrait in the Hall of Champions level of the game. *Arin says in the episode "The Poop Tease Squeeze" that even though he backed enough towards the Shovel Knight Kickstarter project, he didn't submit an image of himself to the developers which is why he was absent from the Hall of Champions. He said it would've been the Grump head version of him to make it obvious that it's him. He was eventually added into the Hall of Champions in update 1.1 on July 24th, 2014, with the patch notes reading "Tweak: Fixed a portrait and added one slacker to the Hall of Champions". The episode Hall Champion brings attention to this. *Matt from Super Best Friends appears as a portrait in the Hall of Champions. *Arin said during the playthrough that Shovel Knight is one of his all-time favorite games. *Game Grumps make a video about amiibo figure of the main character. It was subsequently uploaded to GrumpOut and the official Nintendo of America YouTube channel. Gallery File:Shovel Knight Arin Hanson Egoraptor Hall of Champions.jpg|Arin's portrait in the Hall of Champions level of the game. Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Shovel Knight Category:Platformer Games Category:Yacht Club Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games played by Continue? Category:The Completionist Category:Commander Holly Plays